Naruto: Chosen of Arceus
by Shadowlight0982
Summary: What if the Kyuubi wasn't a beast of chakra, but a beast of AURA! What if a certain pokemon god set its sights on a certain five-year old blond. Watch as Naruto travels to find his destiny.
1. Chapter 1: Departure

**AN-**

**As promise the first chapter of Naruto: Chosen of Arceus. For those of you confused about the challenge it just to show you which fic to devote my time to. I don't care for flamers as they will see Darkrai in their dreams with nightmares for their asses.**

**Greenicedragon1789-Thank you for the messages and ideas, all I can say is read and see if you comments were used.**

**Servent Satsujinki-Thank you for the first review and all I can say is read and vote if you want this to continue.**

**Now SHOWTIME!**

**Disclaimer: (I don't own Naruto, Pokémon, or the BigO reference. I am just a dude that writes for fun.)**

* * *

><p>The streets were filled with many people, all celebrating the fifth annual defeat of the Kyuubi- the nine tailed demon fox by the Yondaime Hokage. While some were partying at the festival some have taken to 'demon hunting' and one unlucky soul never enjoyed the festival.<p>

"Where is it?"

"Find the demon!"

"Avenge Yondaime-sama!"

Were all many of the common phrases used by the mob searching for their prey. Meanwhile the object of their hate was hiding in the alley among the trash. The five-year old was wearing a white shirt with a red spiral and blue shorts with no shoes, blond spiky hair and blue eyes and whisker marks. Every year on his birthday he would have to hide and wait for either his 'jii-san' to find him or to run in case one pursuer found him.

'Why do they hurt me? Why do they call me demon?' Naruto asked in his mind until he was yanked on his collar by a chunin in a bandana and white hair.

"Thought you could hide from us demon? Well think again, we will avenge all those you killed!" Mizuki shouted as he tossed Naruto to the center of the mob.

As the mob approached Naruto all he could do was curl into a ball and wait for 'jii-san' or Sandaime to find him. As the mob started with their revenge, hitting him with whatever they could get their hands on, little did they know they was stirring the real demon's sleep.

(Mindscape)

In a large sewer behind a huge cage a large fox began to awaken, its slited red eyes peered at its surroundings.

**"What happened? I remember going to retrieve Arceus-sama's chosen then seeing those cursed red eyes with tomoes and now I'm behind a cage."**

As Kyuubi pondered he found a seal on its forehead, he flooded it with enough Aura to cause it to break and new memories surged into his head.

**"So I'm sealed inside Arceus-sama's Chosen. Might as well see what kind of life he has." **Kyuubi began looking into Naruto's memories from the beginning into now and was disgusted at this world's "humans'" treatment of a child and was amazed at Naruto's resolve.

**"This world does not deserve a pure soul such as this one; I will complete my mission and help this boy at the same time."**

Kyuubi then began a chant, words flooded the seal the only word common Ninetails. Kyuubi red Aura began to flooded from his body.

World Jump!

The villagers stopped their rampage as they saw the boy begin to shine red and a large amount of 'chakra'. As Naruto glowed more and more the villagers began to back away.

"It's the Kyuubi! It's coming for revenge!" Several villagers cried out.

Naruto was in pain but was now covered in a soothing sensation, as he began slipping into darkness he heard a voice in his head.

**"Don't worry kit; you are going to a place where you will be accepted."**

Soon a large beam of red aura shot into the sky and was gone along with Naruto. As the villagers stared in confusion and panic Sarutobi and a squad of ANBU appeared.

"ANBU! Arrest these blind people for disobeying my law!" Sarutobi called out.

As the ANBU proceeded to do their job the aged Hokage looked out at the night sky.

'Naruto, wherever you are... I hope you're safe'

(Kanto-Pallet Town)

Delia Ketchum was running through the storming streets of Pallet Town arguing herself was staying too long at Oak's and worrying her daughter.

"Oh I hope I make it in time! Poor Ashley is afraid of lightning! What was I thinking spending all that time with Oak?"

As she rushed through she heard a loud thud hit the grass, she stop to see a young boy unconscious in the rain. As she moved to get a closer look and she saw the boy in wet clothes, blond hair and fox ears and a tail.

'Boys shouldn't have tails, or be outside alone in this weather either.' Delia thought as she picked up the young boy.

"Whoever you are hang on! I'm going to get you help!" Delia told the boy as she rushed towards her house to get him out the cold.

As she ran with Naruto a pair of green and red eyes stared off at the two.

**"Chosen, you will have a long journey ahead, but you will not be alone either. Have a long life my Chosen."** A mysterious voiced said and then disappeared and Pallet's streets once again was filled with the sound of rain.

**TBC...**

**LIKE**

**LOVE **

**FLAME**

**VOTE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2: Gaining a Family

**AN**

**Originally, I was just going to post these first chapters just to see the reviews. Now that I see the review I'll give you all a second chapter just to say I'm nice. The poll is still open and Rosario+Uzumaki are in the lead. Keep on voting, 200 voters is when I stop. If you want this story to update faster, then vote for it.**

**(Disclaimer-see chapter 1)**

* * *

><p>Last time:<p>

Kanto-Pallet Town)

Delia Ketchum was running through the storming streets of Pallet Town arguing herself was staying too long at Oak's and worrying her daughter.

"Oh I hope I make it in time! Poor Ashley is afraid of lightning!" What was I thinking spending all that time with Oak?"

As she rushed through she heard a loud thud hit the grass, she stopped to see a young boy unconscious in the rain. As she moved to get a closer look and she saw the boy in wet clothes, blond hair and fox ears and a tail.

'Boys shouldn't have tails, or be outside alone in this weather either.' Delia thought as she picked up the young boy.

"Whoever you are hang on! I'm going to get you help!" Delia told the boy as she rushed towards her house to get him out the cold.

As she ran with Naruto a pair of green and red eyes stared off at the two.

**"Chosen, you will have a long journey ahead, but you will not be alone either. Have a long life my Chosen."** A mysterious voiced said and then disappeared and Pallet's streets once again were filled with the sound of rain.

* * *

><p>Now:<p>

Sunlight began peeking through the window blinds, disturbing Naruto sleep. As Naruto began getting up he notice that the room was different than a hospital room or his apartment. The walls were painted sky blue and were filled with posters of unusual creatures. A bookshelf full of various books. A desk with a strange machine on it and a television.

As Naruto got up he noticed he was wearing different clothing, he wore a plain white t-shirt and light blue pajama bottoms. He sat up and let his tail loose.

'Wait tail?'

Naruto examined his new appendage. His had a blonde fox tail with a red tip. Naruto felt for his ears and noticed they were gone and felt his new fox ears twitch. Naruto began to freak out (**Quote from author Mah-Ree-Koh**).

"What happened to me? Am I a monster like they all say," Naruto said in worry.

**"Please kit, those villagers you call "humans" were monsters."**

Naruto turned to see a fox floating in midair. The fox had crimson red fur including its mane all along its nine tails to the platinum blonde tip. The fox's tails waved in the air.

"What are you, are you the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked the fox-Pokémon.

"No, Kyuubi was a name given to me by your dimension. I am simply known as Ninetails, though I do go by Kitsune." Kitsune spoke telepathically.

"Kitsune. Okay, where am I and what happened to me?" Naruto asked the now named Kitsune.

"Well, those villagers thought they could abuse Arceus-sama's chosen so I decided to intervene. I used my aura to transport you to my dimension as instructed by Arceus-sama." Kyuubi explained. "I believe that the 'attachments' are a side effect of my aura mixing with the world-jump technique turning you into a hanyou or half-demon."

"So, I'm a hanyou, but who is Arceus and why did you help me?" Naruto asked.

"You have a lot of questions kit, most I cannot answer. I saved you because it was the right thing to do and I cannot stand the torturing of children. As for Arceus-sama you will know when the time comes." Kitsune said as he stared glowing red.

"It appears I am needed by Arceus-sama. Good-Bye Naruto Uzumaki and enjoy your new life." Kitsune said as he vanished in his red aura.

A minute after Kitsune disappeared a woman entered the room. The woman had long auburn hair in a ponytail, wore a pink jacket over a yellow blouse and blue skirt. As she entered the room she noticed Naruto moving around.

"Oh, you're awake! I was afraid for a moment when I called the doctors but they said your wounds completely healed and let you sleep." The woman said as she walked towards the bed.

"Can you tell me who you are or where your family is?" Delia asked.

"I don't have any family, I'm an orphan. My name's Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto answered.

"Oh you poor thing! Here follow me to breakfast and then we can figure out what to do. I'm Delia Ketchum by the way."

Delia led Naruto towards the kitchen, the smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs filled the room and Naruto's stomach growled in response. Delia giggled at Naruto who was blushing at his embarrassment. They both saw a girl around Naruto's age if a little younger; she had short black hair, tan skin and marks on her cheek, and chocolate eyes. She wore a light blue pajama set similar to Naruto's pajama pants.

"Ashley, honestly you can't wait for anyone can you?" Delia teased her daughter.

"But Kaa-san, I was really hungry and your breakfast smelt really good!" Ashley said as she finished her second pancake.

"Alright, but save enough for our guest here." Delia told her as she moved Naruto to the table.

Ashley looked from her mother to the boy next to her at the table. Naruto began twitching his ears and then he was on the floor, courtesy of Ashley's glomp.

"So kawaii, fox-kun is awake!" Ashley said as she began rubbing Naruto's fox ears. Naruto's tail wagged in the air and began purring.

Delia giggled then took a quick picture before she separated them to finish breakfast.

"Now Ashley-Chan, this is Naruto and he's going to be staying here for a while." Delia explained as she got a plate for both her and Naruto.

Naruto stared at the plate before trying a piece, after that he started devouring food at a great pace. Delia and Ashley were shocked as they never seen anyone eat faster than Ashley before.

After breakfast the videophone rang from the living room. Delia then got up from the table and looked at the two.

"Ashley can you take Naruto to the bathroom to wash up, I need to answer this call."

"Okay Kaa-san, come on Naru-kun,"

As Ashley dragged Naruto off Delia answers the phone, Professor Oak's image appears on the screen.

"Ah Delia how your little house guest doing?" Oak asked.

"A lot better now after those two days of rest. So have the Hospital found a match yet?" Delia asked.

Oak shook his head. "I'm sorry but when the doctors ran Naruto's blood through the database it showed no match and he has no birth certificate. It's like he came out of thin air."

"Then what will happen to him? Some people may want to hurt him because of his ears and tail what's going to happen?" Delia said worried about Naruto's dilemma.

"They may send him into an orphanage after making an ID and wait until someone adopts him. Of course like you said some people may be worried about his 'traits' and the orphanage age limit is 13. (**Thirteen is the age to start your Pokémon journey in my fic**)"

"What if I adopt him Professor? Ashley already likes him and I have no problem taking care of another child," Delia offered.

"You have to go to Child Services for that, but if you're asking me your way too old to ask me for my permission. I'll call Child Services for you to make it official." Oak said.

"Thank you Professor!" Delia said as she hanged up.

She then came into the room to find Ashley and Naruto watching a Pokémon battle on TV.

"Naruto there is something I want to ask you" Delia said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"How would you feel about staying here and be a part of this family," Delia offered to the boy.

Naruto stared before he started tearing up and ran into Delia. As he cried he kept on repeating yes as Delia hugged him motherly, Ashley joined in too after yelling about her new "Fuzzy-Nissan". As the Family hugged they were watched by two forces.

**"I knew the Kit would find a family. What are my orders now Arceus-sama?" **Kitsune asked.

**"For now return to your region, let him grow and begin his journey. Only time will tell how powerful he becomes" **Arceus said to his subordinate.

**"Hai Arceus-sama, but I can tell that the Kit will keep his kind heart and become strong"**

**"So do I Kitsune, so do I" **The two then teleported off.

**TBC...**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**VOTE**

**THEN REVIEW AGAIN**

**Next time: Riolu and Aura**

Return


	3. Chapter 3: Aura and Riolu

**AN**

**I have been getting some awesome reviews and with all the ideas going through my head I will end the poll soon and focus on all the stories that I have up now.**

**RIP: Knight of Kyuubi and Avatar and the Kitsune Hanyou: To all those worried these too will come back and like a phoenix it will become bigger and better than ever before so don't worry.**

**To all those who reviewed are the reason all of these stories will be continued and shout out to CYLON ONE for helping with my grammar flaws.**

**Now on with the show!**

**(Disclaimer: see Chapter 1)**

It has been three years since Naruto found himself in his new home and he couldn't have asked for more. Every day he would help his Kaa-san with cooking (Delia insisting that one of her children learn how to cook) and gardening, if he wasn't helping Delia he and Ashley were at Professor Oak's lab playing with the newly hatched Pokémon. This was also how Naruto met Gary.

(Flashback-Two years ago)

Ashley and Naruto were on their way to Oak's. They were excited until a familiar voice (familiar to Ashley at least) called out to them.

"Hey Ashy! Who's your new friend?"

Ashley nearly tripped and turned to Gary and glared.

"Quit calling me that! And this is my new Nii-san Naruto!" Ashley yelled at her rival.

"Nii-san? Oh this is the guy Ojii-san was talking about." Gary said while offering his hand.

"Gary Oak, soon to be future Pokémon League champion!"

Naruto then shook his hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki Ketchum, so you're my imouto-chan's rival?" Naruto asked.

"Rival, little Ashy isn't even in my league." Gary said arrogantly.

"What you say! Just you wait, when we're old enough I'll be better than you and become a Pokémon master!" Ashley would have strangled Gary if Naruto wasn't holding her back.

"Hold on Ashley-chan you got to get past me also," Naruto reminded her. Ashley then blushed realizing she forgot Naruto would also enter the Pokémon League.

"I didn't forget, just you wait I'll beat you both!"

Gary just scoffed. "As if."

Naruto however just gave his foxy grin.

"Alright when we battle you better be at your best, Dattebayo."

Ashley then turned and faced her (adopted) brother.

"I promise Fuzzy-niisan!"

(Flashback ends)

Naruto then was caught off guard when suddenly it seemed time stopped and Kitsune appeared in front of him.

"Kitsune-san, it's been awhile!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

**"Likewise Naruto, however I came here for business rather than personal reasons." **Kitsune said.

"Okay why are you here?" Naruto asked.

**"Remember when I told you that I used aura instead of chakra?" **Kitsune reminded Naruto.

"Of course but what does it have to do with you meeting me now?"

**"When I teleported you here you were given the ability to use aura, but I decided to allow you to get settled before telling you." **

"So I can use aura now? But how do I use it? Is there someone who can teach me?" Naruto asked as questions gathered in his head.

**"There is no need, the reason I'm here is to give you a gift from another of Arceus-sama's warriors. It is a scroll that explains how to use aura, also there is a technique from your old dimension that you should be able to use now; Rasengan was the name I believe."**

Kitsune then gave Naruto the scroll that he held in one of his tails. After Naruto grabbed the scroll he turned back to Kitsune.

"Do you know when I might meet Arceus? There are some things I think only he can answer." Naruto said to Kitsune.

Kitsune shook his head. **"Arceus-sama told me that you two will meet sometime in the future, when I do not know. My time is running short, until we meet again." **Kitsune then disappeared and time seemed to move again.

Naruto gripped the scroll in his hand. "Looks like I have some training to do."

(Timeskip-A week later)

Naruto was in the forest outside of Pallet town. After receiving the scroll from Kitsune he immediately started with the first exercise: seeing the aura waves. Whenever Delia or Ashley asked what he was doing all he said was he would explore the forest. Right now Naruto had his eyes closed and was in a meditation pose.

'One more time, just one more,' Naruto thought as he tried to reach his aura.

Soon his vision became a world of blue; he began to see ripples of Aura everywhere. He scanned the forest to see the aura of Rattata in the grass and Pidgey in the trees, before he cut the flow he saw a large amount of aura at what was Route 1.

"I wonder what that is?" Naruto said to himself as he ran to the direction of the aura.

Naruto ran through the forest to an open field where he saw a flock of Spearow, but it wasn't the Spearow that caught his attention; it was the Pokémon they were attacking.

The Pokémon was dog shaped with large hind legs, blue and black fur, little ears along with two large ears on each side of its head. Its coloring made it look like it was wearing a mask.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Naruto said trying to scare the Spearow off.

A few Spearow flew off but a good number focused their pecks on the young blond. Riolu opened its eyes to see the Spearow now attacking a human. Naruto saw Riolu get up.

"Runaway while you can!" Naruto yelled as the Spearow kept up their attacks.

Riolu stared at Naruto before standing up and putting its paws together. Aura began gathering into Riolu's hands before a sphere was formed.

Naruto closed his eyes, hoping that Riolu got away before he felt a large concentration of Aura. Naruto opened one eye to see Riolu fire an Aura sphere at the bird Pokémon. After the attack landed the Spearow flew off to join their flock.

Naruto continued to look at the Riolu, a minute later it fainted. Naruto then scooped up the little Pokémon.

"Don't worry; you're going to be alright." Naruto said as he carried Riolu towards Professor Oak's lab.

(A few minutes later)

Naruto was waiting on Oak's couch with bandages covering his bruises when he saw his mother and sister enter.

"Naruto what happened? You know you're not supposed to be out on route 1 unless you have a partner, what were you thinking?" Delia worriedly asked.

"I'm sorry Kaa-san; I just couldn't leave Riolu out there! It could of died, Riolu aren't even supposed to be in this region!" Naruto explained.

"Right you are Naruto." Oak said as he entered the room.

"Riolu was barely breathing when Naruto brought him in, it is a good thing you did help him when you did."

"What will happen to Riolu now?" Naruto asked.

"I had to put Riolu into a pokeball in order to heal him although; when I released him he wouldn't leave. Would you like to see him?" Oak asked.

The Ketchum family then entered the lab to see Riolu sitting on Oak's lab table. Riolu then jumped off the table and onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Well now I know why, it seems Riolu has taken a liking to you Naruto," Oak told him.

Naruto turned to Riolu. "So you want to be my partner?"

"Riolu, Riolu" Riolu nodded.

Naruto then smiled, "Well then welcome to Team Naruto Riolu."

**TBC**

**LIKE**

**LOVE**

**REVIEW**

**AN**

**You all probably hate me for stopping it at this point but I have a reason for it. Also for those viewing this will be a harem fic. Send in who you want in the harem and if they're not on my list them I might add them.**

**Shadowlight out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Starters

**AN**

**Hello most valued readers. Sorry I didn't update after so long but SUMMER VACATION! What are you going to do? So I updated today as an apology. Also Naruto Shippuden Movie 4: The Lost Tower was epic! Best Naruto movie I ever saw and I didn't see # 5 yet.**

**Trainer Profiles will be shown at the end. Now on to the comments:**

**Phoenix Firestorm-I won't spoil anything but Naruto's home dimension won't be mentioned for a LONG time to come.**

**Reader-of-Many-If I add that much it would be unbelievable, but I do have a list. Like before on harem list send in your choices.**

**Cylon One-The best review I ever had on this site. Reviews like that only encourage more and to your questions answers come in the form of chapters.**

**NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p>It was a bright sunny day in Pallet Town, and today was the day its trainers begin their Pokémon journey. Many chose to wake up early to get first picks at Professor Oak's laboratory and start their journey. However, two trainers were the exception.<p>

'Wake up…Wake up…!' Lucario tried again to wake up his sleeping partner. It has been four years since Lucario has been rescued by Naruto and they began their aura training. In that amount of time both have mastered Aura sight, Aura sphere, Rasengan and a few aura techniques.

As Lucario thought how to wake its sleeping trainer he gained a smirk on his face. The aura Pokémon left the room only to return with a bucket of water. Lucario threw the water on the bed.

'Rise and Shine!'

"Ahhhhh!"

A minute later we find Lucario with a black eye and Naruto fully dressed in his traveling clothes walking towards Oak's lab. Naruto wore black pants with crimson red strips on both sides, a crimson shirt under a black sleeveless vest with the pokeball design on the back.

'You didn't have to hit that hard.' Lucario complained over his new shiner.

'Stop complaining, by the time we're at Oak-jiisan's place it will be healed.' Naruto thought back.

As they were walking Lucario asked Naruto.

'Shouldn't we have woken up Ashley as well?' Lucario asked.

'How excited she was last night she probably was the first one there, and if not she probably left just before us.' Naruto answered. While all Naruto had to do was register him and Lucario and receive his Pokedex this was the day Ashley received her first Pokémon.

(Meanwhile…)

"Dragonite use Hyperbeam…" Ashley said as she continued her dream, as she kept dreaming her alarm clock stayed silent.

(Back to the Present)

Naruto opened the door to Oak's lab.

"Hey Oak-jiisan are you here?" Naruto called out as he entered the room.

"Ah Naruto, how are you my boy?" Oak asked as he came from his research.

"Just fine, I came here to register and start my journey." Naruto said and Lucario nodded in approval.

"Alright then since you already have Lucario, all you need are these." Oak handed him a Pokedex, six standard pokeballs, and a black and red badge case.

"Thanks jiisan, by the way did Gary and Ashley get here yet?" Naruto asked.

"Of course Gary got her first and got the first pick and another trainer arrived a little bit before you did. As for Ashley she hasn't been here yet." Oak answered.

Naruto just sighed and had a small sweatdrop. 'She even set her alarm to get her up early.'

'Maybe she's still at home getting ready.' Lucario said.

"Well later jiisan, I got a certain sleepyhead to wake up." Naruto said as he and Lucario dashed out the lab. While the two were running if they turned around they would have saw another trainer walk into the lab.

(Time-Skip)

Naruto walked into Ashley's room to see his little sister asleep. He also saw her alarm clock only to see it not ringing. He looked it over to see it broken.

"She forget to get her alarm clock fixed" Naruto then started to wake Ashley.

"Hey Ashley-chan time to get up." Naruto said as he shook his little sister.

Ashley then opened her eyes."Nii-chan, it's too early to wake up."

"Actually its 8:00 you overslept again imouto-chan." After he said that Ashley jumped out of bed.

"You're not serious!" Ashley looked to her alarm only to see her brother was right. She then dashed out the house at a speed that made a Rapidash jealous.

"She forgot to get dressed." Both Naruto and Lucario sweatdropped.

As Naruto and Lucario left the room they saw Delia run towards them.

"Oh Naruto your back." Delia said as she saw her adopted son.

"Yeah sorry I left in a hurry." Naruto said.

"That's all right, speaking of which why didn't you and Ashley go together?" Delia asked.

"I thought she went already since I saw her set her alarm, but her clock is still broken so she just now left." Naruto explained to her.

"Oh I see, knowing her she forgot to change too." Delia said. "Well I'll get her some clothes and bring it with me."

"Alright, I'll go back and make sure she doesn't embarrass herself more then she already did." Naruto ran out the house with Lucario after him.

(Time-skip)

'I can't believe my clock broke again!' Ashley thought as she ran to the lab. As she got to the stairs the door opened to reveal…

"Gary!" Ashley was shocked as her rival appeared out the door.

"Wow Ashley-baka, you're really late aren't you. Oh by the way nice hair." Gary said to his 'rival'.

Ashley just glared before fixing her hair to somewhat manageable. "Shut up! It doesn't matter how late I am! I'll still get a Pokémon way better than yours Gary!"

"Well good luck with that, later –Baka." Gary then ran off.

Ashley just glared before rushing inside. When she got inside she found Oak examining three pokeballs on his table.

"Jiisan!"

Oak stopped to see Ashley run towards him. "Well about time, aren't you?"

"I know, I know, but I'm here now and I know which starter I want." Ashley grabbed the ball with the flame symbol.

"I choose Charmander!" She threw the ball only for it to open empty.

"Sorry, another trainer already claimed Charmander." Oak explained.

"Well, fine then." Ashley grabbed the next ball with a water symbol. "My second choice is Squirtle!"

Just like before the ball opened empty. "Another EARLY trainer already chose Squirtle."

"Fine then." Ashley grabbed the last ball. "Bulbasaur I choose you!"

Empty. "Bulbasaur was claimed a few minutes after Naruto was here." Oak explained.

"There has to be more? Come on Jiisan there has to more!" Ashley begged with her puppy dog eyes.

Oak tried to resist but quickly gave in. "Why did Naruto had to teach you that technique. Well I do have one more Pokémon left."

"I'll take it!" Ashley said excitedly.

"Alright, alright." Oak said as he pressed a few buttons and a fourth pokeball appeared, one with a lightning bolt symbol.

(Time-Skip)

Naruto walked into the lab to see a smoking Ashley on the ground, a Pikachu on the lab table and a sweatdropping Oak.

"Did I miss something?" Naruto asked as he stared at the scene.

"Not anything you won't find out later." Oak said.

"Well Ashley-chan, Mom gave me some clothes for you to put on for when I found you." Naruto said as he pulled out Ashley's clothes from his backpack.

"Thank...you." Ashley weakly thanked her brother.

After all was settled Ashley and Naruto came out the lab to see all of Pallet waiting for them. A sign that said 'Good Luck Trainers!' Hung over the crowd.

"I'm so proud of both of you!" Delia yelled as she hugged both her children. "So what Pokémon did you get Ashley?"

"I got Pikachu! I bet it's better than any Pokémon Gary picked alright Pikachu return." Ashley threw the pokeball only for Pikachu to hit it back with his tail.

After a good five minute of this routine Delia started clapping. "Oh good your playing catch your friends already."

Naruto just. with Lucario.

'This is going to be a long journey.' Naruto thought

'You said it.' Lucario agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Trainer's profile<strong>

**Naruto Uzumaki Ketchum**

**Hometown: Pallet Town**

**Badges: 0**

**Pokémon:**

**Lucario (male) Lvl: 30**

**Force palm**

**Quick Attack**

**Aura Sphere**

**Metal Claw**

**Ashley Ketchum**

**Hometown: Pallet Town**

**Badges: 0**

**Pokémon:**

**Pikachu (male) Lvl: 5**

**Thundershock**

**Growl**

**Tail whip**

**That's it for now folk. Remember to send in your request to the Harem and I'll see if it makes it in. Also a new fanfic idea came to me… from YouTube. All who know the video will know when I place the first chapter and for others I'll post the link.**

**Shadowlight0982 out.**


	5. Chapter 5: A shocking experience

**AN**

**Hello all, I'm back just needed some time to organize the new story and plan out the ones already online. Since it took me a while to get back to this I'll update this before going back to work.**

**Seven Heirs positions:**

**Wind-Naruto Uzumaki-Given Naruto is the choice for Wind**

**Lightning-Negi Springfield-Given**

**Light-Usagi Tsukino-Given**

**Fire-Tsunayoshi Sawada-Given**

**All these choices are final as for the others they have been narrowed to two choices each so since my polls don't work I'll just let the readers vote. The choices are**

**Darkness-**

**Ichigo Kurosaki or Death the Kidd**

**Earth-**

**Edward Elric or Toph BeiFong**

**Now that that is taken care of let's get back to this story, Riolu/Lucario being the only exception this story will stick with just Generation I Pokémon to make it realistic. Gym Leaders- I have HeartGold so I may add to a Gym Leader's list of Pokémon just for the challenge (Brock surprised me with the Kabutops and Omastar combination).**

**Naruto Pokémon list-Lucario**

**Ashley Pokémon list-Pikachu**

**Now to the reviews**

**Blackholelord-Thank you for telling me about Pokémon wiki as for the harem list let's say you'll have to read to find out who's in.**

**NarutoxYugitoFTW- No that would make writing this too easy, I prefer the two travels together and most others seem to agree.**

**Lord Ezekiel Salazar Slytherin-I'm probably going to let the Pokémon keep four moves for battle but outside of battle they may use other moves (Flying types using Fly without the move being called). Also I see you are a big fan of my stories and for that I thank you (insert Tosh.0 laughing crowd).**

**Well I stalled for too long on with the show!**

* * *

><p>Naruto and Lucario just stared at Ashley as she dragged her new Pokémon along route 1. Back at Pallet they may have found it funny but now after a while it was getting old and annoying. Naruto then turned to Lucario.<p>

'Lucario do you know the reason why Pikachu is behaving this way?' Naruto asked his partner.

'Hard to say, most starters Pokémon are freshies, newly hatched and easily accept people as their trainers. Pikachu however, is about as stubborn as Ashley.' Lucario answered.

Naruto nodded before he stopped the group. "Alright Ashley I think this is the perfect place to try battling."

Ashley just glared at him. "Easy for you to say Nii-san. You're not the one with a stubborn Pokémon.

Naruto sighed before pointing out at the grass before them. "There's at least some low level Pokémon that live on route 1. It's a perfect chance for you and Pikachu to warm up to each other."

Ashley decided to agree with her brother and untied Pikachu. "I know we're both new at this but let's be friends okay Pikachu."

As soon as the rope left Pikachu all he did was turn around ignoring his trainer's kind words. Before Ashley could try and strangle Pikachu a Pidgey flew into the area. "Cool it's a Pidgey." Ashley then brought out her Pokedex.

**Pidgey the Tiny Bird Pokémon. Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills. Pidgey's Gust power creates tornadoes. It also has a Sand-Attack.**

Ashley smiled thinking about her first Pokémon battle. "Okay Pikachu go get it!"

"Pika Pika."

Ashley turned to see Pikachu just relaxing in a tree. This really made Ashley see red. Naruto just face palmed as Lucario laughed at the scene. 'Great now Ashley will never calm down."

Ashley glared at Pikachu before pulling out a pokeball. "Fine I don't need your help anyway!" Ashley then turned to the Pidgey and threw the pokeball. "Go Pokeball!"

The pokeball shook once before Pidgey was released, now knowing the situation it stared kicked up sand. As the sand blew Ashley had to cover her eyes, when she looked back she found Pidgey flying away and an empty pokeball.

Before Ashley could throw another fit Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. "Everyone makes mistakes on their journey. Why don't we keep walking 'till we see another Pokémon?"

Ashley agreed but not before tying Pikachu back in the rope. As they walked (in Pikachu's case was dragged) Lucario took this time to talk to Pikachu.

(Poke talk mode)

Lucario slowed down to talk to Pikachu. "So what's with the attitude, most young ones your age jump at the chance for a partner."

Pikachu just gained an annoyed look. "I was happy at the ranch. I never asked for a trainer, especially one like her."

Lucario saw Pikachu was hiding something. "Is it really that, or is it the fact you don't trust humans?"

Seeing Pikachu's silence he took this as a yes. "Whatever you saw one human did doesn't mean all are that bad. Ashley may seem like a hothead tom girl but she really is a good person."

(As the Pokémon talked)

As they continued walking Naruto noticed the sad look on her face. "Is there something wrong Ashley?"

Ashley just kept her same angry expression. "Something, if Pikachu was willing to help we could have caught our first Pokémon."

"Are you sure there isn't something else?" Naruto asked.

Ashley stopped being angry as she now had a sad look. "Growing up Gary would say I would make a lousy trainer. Now that I have one and with how Pikachu is acting maybe I'm not cut out for this."

"What happened to that fire you had when we started? What happened too 'I'm gonna be a Pokémon master so watch yourself Gary! You can't let this stop you. Give Pikachu time to get used to you and I'm sure you'll make a good team." Naruto said.

Ashley was about to thank her brother before they spotted a group of Pokémon in a clearing. Ashley then grabs Pikachu's rope and they both get in closer. Naruto turned around to see Lucario catch up.

"What were you doing with Pikachu?" Naruto asked.

'Trying to get him to open up, Pikachu's one of those 'You have to prove yourself to me' Pokémon." Lucario answered.

They both turned to see how Ashley will handle this Pokémon. 'Hopefully she does nothing stupid.' Both thought, then when Ashley grabbed a rock they sweatdropped. 'Too late.'

(Ashley and Pikachu)

As Ashley slowly crept to the clearing she picks up a rock as she did Pikachu just sweatdropped.

'Don't do anything stupid.' Pikachu said in his mind.

Ashley then throws the rock, only to miss and all the Pidgey took off away from danger. Before Ashley shouted her displeasure she saw a Pokémon still in the clearing.

'This time I'll catch it for sure.' Ashley thought before she picked up another rock. All three (Naruto,Lucario,and Pikachu) just thought 'not again.'

Ashley threw the rock only this time it nailed it on the head. "Alright I hit it!"

Said Pokémon now sported a bump on its head and turned around with a glare towards Ashley. Seeing this Pokémon different from the pidgeys Ashley scans it.

**Spearow the Tiny Bird Pokémon. Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans.**

Proving the pokedex right Spearow started pecking at Ashley, before Naruto could intervene Spearow then turned to Pikachu and started attacking him. Seeing this Ashley looks at her Dex to see some wild Pokémon are sometimes jealous of trainer's Pokémon.

Pikachu quickly got annoyed with the pecks and quickly used a thundershock. As Spearow fell to the ground it then called out loudly and then a flock of Spearow appeared. Ashley then got scared and so did Pikachu before Naruto then stepped up.

"Alright nothing lays a hand on my imouto-chan without getting through me. Lucario ready!" Naruto shouted.

Lucario then got in a fighting stance. 'Finally a challenge! The last time we battled it was some weak Poliwag at the lake.'

As the flock got closer both Naruto and Lucario started gathering Aura. Soon both had an Aura sphere in their hands. The flock started to dive as the two launched their attacks. The Aura sphere hits and takes out a few but more kept coming.

'Kami there's no end to them.' "Change of plans Ashley let's run!" Naruto yelled.

Ashley nodded but not before scooping up Pikachu. The two kept running as the flock followed them. Ashley turned from the flock to her brother.

"Can't you do something? Maybe another Aura sphere?" Ashley asked.

Naruto shook his head. "There's too many of them, Aura sphere is the only technique Lucario has that's ranged and I can't take out that many at once."

Pikachu managed to wiggle out of Ashley grasp and turned to the Spearow. Pikachu then let out his strongest Thundershock, it however only managed to hit a few and now the flock proceeded to peck Pikachu before they were blasted again by two Aura spheres.

Ashley then grabbed her injured Pokémon. "Pikachu are you okay, I'm so sorry."

Ashley and Naruto then started running again only to walk right into a waterfall. They soon found themselves in the water.

'How did we not notice a waterfall of all things.' Both Naruto and Lucario thought. They come up for air only to see Ashley arguing with another girl. The girl was their age, yellow shirt and overall shorts and red hair tied into a ponytail on one side of her head.

"Look what you did to that poor Pokémon, what kind of trainer lets this happen!" The girl shouted.

Ashley looked at Pikachu before she looked back at the girl. "You yelling at me doesn't matter, all I need right now is to get Pikachu some help!"

Before the two could continue arguing Naruto and Lucario swam out the lake. Naruto then got the two's attention.

"Could you two stop arguing for a minute?" Naruto asked/yelled.

Both turned to Naruto's direction the red head however now gaining a small blush.

"Ashley standing their yelling isn't going to help Pikachu, we need to get to the closest town and go to the Pokémon Center." Naruto explained to her.

Ashley was still mad but agreed before turning back to the girl. "Do you know the direction to the next town?"

The girl then pointed to a path. "If you keep on that way you'll get to Viridian City."

Naruto thanked her before he heard sounds in the air. Lucario noticed their auras and turned around too.

'We got company!' Lucario said before he got ready to fight.

Naruto then turned to the red head. "Could we borrow your bike for real quick?"

"What?" The girl said before she sees Ashley peddling away with Pikachu in the basket.

"Sorry !I'll bring it back I promise!" Ashley shouted as she rode to get Pikachu help.

Before the girl could run after her she then noticed the flock of Spearow heading their way. She then sees Naruto get in a stance along with Lucario. The flock then split in half, one following Ashley, then rest staying for Naruto.

'Ten against two huh.' Naruto thought.

'We can take 'em.' Lucario said.

Naruto then turned to the girl. "Could you place hide somewhere safe? I don't want you caught up in this."

The girl nodded with a blush before running for cover. Naruto then turned to the group of bird Pokémon.

'Hey Naruto up for a competition?' Lucario asked.

'Way ahead of you.' Naruto thought back as he threw his Aura sphere taking down two Spearow.

Lucario then focused energy to his claws and they started to sharpen and shine silver. Lucario then dashed at the Spearow.

'Metal Claw!'

As Lucario managed to slash four out the sky Naruto had already knocked some unconscious with a few aura infused hits. As Lucario finished the last Naruto noticed one getting up and had a fire in its eyes, something Naruto was familiar with.

The Spearow then began a quick attack towards Naruto which he dodged and flew right into Lucario's Force Palm. As the Pokémon became unconscious Naruto then threw a pokeball at it, the ball shook three times before a small ding was heard. Naruto then picked up the ball before turning to the red head.

"Let me guess, you want me to answer some questions?" Naruto asked. When he saw the girl nod all he could do was drop his head before he felt rain. HE looked up to storm clouds. He then turned back to the girl.

"I'll answer any question you want but first let's get to the Pokémon center." Naruto said.

Seeing the girl's approval Naruto turned to Lucario. 'Do you want to go inside your ball for now?'Lucario nodded and was returned to his ball and Naruto ran with his new acquaintance to Viridian.

(Ashley and Pikachu)

As Ashley was riding she just kept worrying. Worried for Pikachu who looked worse and worse. Worried for her aniki as he stayed to take care of the Spearow. As she rode she heard the Pokémon behind her and peddled faster.

'If they're here already then…Naruto-kun.' Ashley thought as she kept peddling. Ashley kept moving until she hit a ledge and she and Pikachu flew out. Ashley looked to see the Spearow still coming and Pikachu on the ground.

The rain started picking up into a storm. Ashley walked and put Pikachu's pokeball next to him along with her hat on Pikachu's head. Ashley then turned towards the flock and held out her arms.

"None of you are going to hurt my Pokémon you hear me!" She shouted to the flock.

Pikachu heard what Ashley said and slowly got up to see her in danger. Pikachu then started to run jumped of Ashley shoulder towards the flock. Pikachu then let out a powerful thundershock, more powerful than any thundershock should be which hit all Spearow into unconsciousness.

Pikachu then started to fall but was caught by Ashley. "Pikachu are you okay?" Pikachu answered her by licking her cheek.

The rain then stopped and the storm cleared to show a large bird Pokémon flying along a rainbow. Ashley tried to scan it with her pokedex only for it to say species unknown. Ashley then looked for the bike only to see it crispy and smoking along the ground. Ashley then decided to run the rest of the way to Viridian.

(Naruto)

A few minutes after Ashley left Naruto and the red head showed up. As the girl started to complain about her bike Naruto then noticed a large bird Pokémon in the sky. Naruto held up his pokedex (still thankful to Oak for the generation IV upgrade) to scan.

**Ho-oh The Rainbow Pokémon. Legends claim this Pokémon flies the world's skies continuously on its magnificent seven-colored wings.**

Naruto watched as the Pokémon fly off before helping the girl with her bike.

"By the way I never got your name. I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Ketchum." Naruto introduced himself.

The girl stopped mourning over her bike to turn to Naruto. "I'm Misty, Misty Waterflower."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**LIKE**

**LOVE**

**FLAME (I took on Sacred fire from Ho-oh your flames mean nothing!)**

**Well another chapter down and before some complain Waterflower is a last name commonly used for Misty (the only other I found was Yawa) .**

**Keep on sending who you want in the harem, after the next the list will be posted.**

**Trainer's profile**

**Naruto Uzumaki Ketchum**

**Hometown: Pallet Town**

**Badges: 0**

**Pokémon:**

**Lucario (male) Lvl: 31**

**Force palm**

**Quick Attack**

**Aura Sphere**

**Metal Claw**

**Ashley Ketchum**

**Hometown: Pallet Town**

**Badges: 0**

**Pokémon:**

**Pikachu (male) Lvl: 9**

**Thundershock**

**Growl**

**Tail whip**

**Thunderwave**

**Misty Waterflower**

**Hometown: Cerulean City**

**Badges: Gym Leader**

**Pokémon: Unknown**

**Bye for now!**


	6. Major AN (READ!)

**A.N.**

* * *

><p><strong> First I want to say I am sorry for not updating this fic, but I want to say now that this fic is not discontinued. I'm reading over all my fics and I see several things that can be improved and also redone. I know I can make the fics better but first I want an answer from all of you readers:<strong>

**Should I rewrite the fic to make it even better?**

**-Or-**

**Should I just continue it and leave it as it is?**

** While I feel the story will go better if I rewrite it and improve it, I will continue to write even if the majority votes I just continue. Writer's block made me become the thing I promised I wouldn't be when I started writing…so now I taking responsibility and going back to writing when I have time.**

** So everyone please answer the question and look forward to me writing soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Shadowlight0982 out.<strong>


End file.
